The Untold Secret
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Everyone has untold secrets. Secrets they sometimes don't know about. Unfound feelings that could turn into secret feelings and for Dr Jackson Avery that is just the case with his best friend Dr April Kepner. What he doesn't know is she has the same feelings only she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**The Untold Secret**

**Chapter 1**

April jolted awake - Jackson was screaming … again. He'd screamed every night since the shooting, the shooting that had killed their best friends, and hearing his screams tugged at her heartstrings. They made her want to run to him and hold him close and she knew that within minutes her resolve would crack and she would do just that.

She sat up groggily and sighed. No one else was in the house. Lexie was at Mark's, the Shepherd's were on call and Alex was out at Joe's. If she didn't go, Jackson would probably be screaming all night, leaving her working on virtually no sleep. So she slid out of bed and padded the two steps down the hall to push open Jackson's door. She looked sadly at him before crossing over to his bed.

"Jackson," she whispered.

Jackson thrashed about in his bed, his upper torso was slick with sweat and his sheets were tangled around his legs.

"Jackson!" April shouted.

Jackson awoke with a sudden start, but it took him a couple of seconds for his mind to catch up.

"Not again," he murmured eventually.

April nodded as she slipped into bed beside him.

"April you really don't have to keep doing this," whispered Jackson, as April's arms wrapped around him.

"If we both want some sleep I do," whispered April, as she dropped off to sleep.

Night came and went without anymore interruptions. But when April and Jackson awoke they were literally face to face. They couldn't even move without their lips touching.

April flushed red.

"Morning," murmured Jackson, glancing at her but as he did so, his lips brushed against hers.

"Um yeah morning," mumbled April, her cheeks brightly flushed.

"Thank you," murmured Jackson.

"No… No problem," April stuttered, before she got out of bed and ran from the room.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Dude, are you doing Kepner?" asked Alex.

"What! No," answered Jackson.

"Then why'd I see her sneaking out of your room this morning?" asked Alex.

"That is none of your business," answered Jackson.

"What isn't?" asked April, as she entered the room behind them.

"Why you were sneaking out of his room this morning?" asked Alex.

"That's none of your business," answered April, grabbing a cup of coffee to go.

"Can I get a ride with you?" asked Jackson.

April nodded on her way out of the kitchen, and mere minutes later, they were heading to the hospital to start their shift for the day.

"So this morning?" asked Jackson.

"I think we should just forget about it," murmured April awkwardly.

They pulled into the car park.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Jackson.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Untold Secret**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Jackson had said he didn't want to forget about the accidental kiss, and April had put herself on call for the past two nights to avoid him.

He kept trying to find her, but she kept dodging him: locking herself in office, ducking into patients rooms/bathrooms, and even taking the stairs.

Jackson knew she was avoiding him, he knew that his revelation was probably a big shock but now it was out there and he couldn't, and didn't want, to take it back.

Now his mother was coming into town and he was sat in the auditorium waiting to hear her lecture whilst feeling disappointed that his best friend wasn't sitting next to him. She was refusing to make eye contact and, in fact, avoiding being anywhere near him.

After an hour of competition and surgeons backing out, Catherine Avery had her two residents: her son and April, as well as Mark, for the first penile transplant.

Hours later, Jackson was stuck in an OR with April, his mother, and Mark. He could feel the tension in the air - everyone could feel the tension, but only Jackson and April knew why it was there. He gritted his teeth as his mother started to pry into April's life going straight for the big line - she needed to have sex.

April stuttered and blushed and eventually sucked up the dorsal vein. However, Mark swooped in, allowing Jackson to save the day.

About half an hour later, the surgery was done, but the tension was still in the air as all four surgeons scrubbed out.

However, as soon as they had gone their separate ways, Jackson went after April and he grasped her hand pulling her into the supply closet.

"What?" asked April.

"You've been avoiding me for the past two days," said Jackson.

"I haven't, I've had cases and I've been on call," explained April.

"You weren't meant to be on call. You put yourself on call to get away from me, so you wouldn't have to hear me screaming," said Jackson.

"I … um… yeah," answered April.

"We kissed. I said I didn't want to forget it and you bailed and hid," exclaimed Jackson.

"Anyone could hear you," whispered April.

"April, I have feelings for you and I don't care who hears that," said Jackson.

April stood there shocked, before turning to run out but she was pulled back, her back pressed against the door, before Jackson covered her mouth with his. Within minutes, April had succumbed to him and her lips moved with his. However, before it could progress their pagers went off.

"I… um," mumbled April.

"Talk later?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, your mother is taking us out for drinks," said April.

"Oh god," groaned Jackson.

"It won't be that bad," smiled April.

"April, she asked about your sex life in surgery, she told you to get laid. She's a meddler," pointed out Jackson.

"Yeah, well last week your mentor told me to take one for the team and sleep with you so you aren't stressed when we start to study for boards," said April.

"He what?" asked Jackson. "I swear April, I never said anything to him. I'll talk to him."

April nodded and headed out of the supply closet.

"Taking one for the team?" asked Mark, as she walked past.

"Sloan!" shouted Jackson.

"Jackson, there you are. Feel less stressed?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Where the hell you do you get off telling April to sleep with me?" asked Jackson. "She's my friend - just my friend. It's is completely inappropriate."

With that, he walked away.

"I'm so sorry for suctioning that vein," apologized April. "I don't know what happened."

"Stop apologizing," smiled Catherine.

"Would you let it go, it's all worked out," Jackson reassured, as he touched her back before sitting next to his mother.

"Yeah honey. You need to relax," smiled Catherine. "You're making a good day feel bad."

Just then, a guy walked up to them.

"Thanks for the drink," he said to April.

"Excuse me?" asked April.

The guy looked around the table and saw Jackson glaring at him.

"The drink you sent him," said Catherine, with a wink.

"I um … I didn't," stuttered April.

"It's ok," said the guy.

"Go and play darts," encouraged Catherine.

April glanced at Jackson, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at the guy.

"You know what, maybe another time - I have had a very long day and I am going to go home," smiled April.

"Another time then," smiled the guy, before he walked off.

"April hunny, that was a nice man … and good looking," said Catherine.

"Mum, stop meddling," muttered Jackson.

April chugged her drink and said goodbye.

"Oh April, can I get a lift - I'll be right out?" asked Jackson.

April nodded and headed out.

"So you're not involved with anyone?" asked Catherine.

"Bye mom," smiled Jackson.

"Bye," said Catherine.

Jackson headed out into the night and slung an arm around April.

"So, we going to talk about this?" asked Jackson.

"Not tonight - I am so tired I'll be incoherent," muttered April.

"How about I drive?" asked Jackson.

April nodded and handed over her keys.

"I am, however, sleeping in your bed because you make me feel safe," she whispered.

Jackson smiled, looked at her, looked around, and upon seeing no one, leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey. I want to keep this a secret," giggled April.

"What?" asked Jackson.

"Us," whispered April, before leaning up to kiss him. "Take me home."

"Yes ma'am," smiled Jackson.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
